eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruined
Ruined is an animation by Edd Gould. It features Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord exploring ancient ruins in their backyard. Plot Edd is in the backyard digging a hole to bury Tom's new bass guitar, which he broke whilst killing a spider. As Edd continues digging, he hits a stone door covered with hieroglyphics. Edd rushes back inside the house to tell Tom, Matt and Tord that he found some Egyptian ruins. Initially, the other three look at the door uninterested while Tom reacts in shock when seeing his broken bass. Edd, however, says there might be treasure in the ruins, catching their interest. The gang enters the ruins by rope, but the rope breaks and causes them to fall. Edd lights a torch and the group walks into ruins. They pass a pair of clothed skeletons, with Matt taking a hat from one skeleton. They also pass a sarcophagus which, unknown to them, creaks open. The gang comes across two pathways. Edd decides to split the gang up and partners up with Tom, who taunts Tord. Matt and Tord go together, and the two go their separate ways into the pathways. While a mummy approaches the gang, Edd and Tom approach a room, which they suspect is filled with traps. Edd distracts Tom and pushes him into the room, triggering the traps. Meanwhile, Matt and Tord wander down a dark hallway. Tord lights a match and the two look around. Matt accidentally sets his hat on fire and runs into a tile, activating a trap. Two spiked walls close the hallway and sand slowly fills the room. A speaker comes out from the wall and plays "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows", to Tord's disgust. The gang, battered and bruised apart from Edd, reunites and notices a small chest at the end of the room. Edd approaches the chest and sees that it is locked. He wonders where the key could be when the mummy, wearing the key, appears behind them. The mummy chants and summons two more mummies from the ground. The mummies approach to attack the gang but fail. Tom knocks out two mummies with Smirnoff bottles and Edd throws his torch at the lead mummy, burning off his bandages The lead mummy, now reduced to a skeleton, punches Edd and knocks him into a column. The column falls on the skeletal mummy, sending the key flying onto Edd's lap. Edd proceeds to open the chest. However a trap door opens up underneath the quartet, sending them falling. Edd survives the fall, as the rest of the gang, who presumably died upon impact, broke his fall. Transcript Transcript (Intro plays, but instead of a normal intro, it's an Ancient-Egyptian themed opening. The eddisode begins in the backyard, where Edd is digging a hole. The camera zooms in.) Edd: "Urgh, how did I get into this mess?" (Flashback begins. Edd is walking in the hallway, but peeks into Tom's room when he sees his bass. He walks over to examine it. He grabs the bass and plays it. He becomes startled when he sees a spider.) Edd: "'''AHH!! A SPIDER!'"'' (He smashes the spider with Tom's bass, which becomes damaged. End of flashback.) Edd: "Oh yeah..." (He continues to dig a hole. However, his shovel hits a hard surface. Edd brushes the dirt away from it to get a better look. He makes a shocked face. Cut to Tom, Matt and Tord watching TV with bored expressions. Edd comes in.) Edd: "Hey guys, check this out!" (The three walk outside, still with bored expressions. Edd is now inside the hole and smiles at what he's found.) Edd: "I think it's some kind of old Egyptian door or something!" Matt: "I am '''very' disappointed right now."'' Tord: "Great." Tom: "Uh-huh. That's gre-What in the name of this delicious bowl of Eddsworld Cereal happened to my bass?!" Edd: "But there might be treasure down there!" (Tord and Matt turn around smiling.) Tord and Matt: "Treasure...?" (Edd opens the door to the ruins. There is nothing but darkness. They drop a rope down to climb on. Tord and Tom climb down. Before Edd climbs down, Matt distracts him.) Edd: "For the last time, Matt, no pirate hats." Matt: "Yar..." (Edd and Matt climb down the rope. However, the rope breaks. Everyone screams and falls to the ground.) Edd: "Where's Tom?" (Edd lights a torch to reveal Tom was there, but his eyes weren't visible in the dark.) Edd: "Oh... Well, it looks like I have the only light." (Tord pulls out a flashlight.) Tord: "Nope, I have one too-" (Edd knocks the flashlight out of Tord's hands, breaking it.) Tord: "Never mind..." (Edd looks around.) Edd: "We need to find another way out of here." (Everyone walks around. Matt takes a fedora from a skeleton. A mummy hears Matt walking and opens the tomb it's contained in. Everyone's walking comes to a stop when they see that there's two pathways.) Edd: "Looks like we'll have to split up. So... I'll take Tom." (Tom jabs a finger in Tord's face.) Tom: "'''OH YEAH! IN YOUR FACE, TORD! IN YOUR FACE!'"'' Matt: "So I'm stuck with Tord? No offense, I mean... Y'know." (The two groups walk into their separate paths. The camera cuts to Edd.) Edd: "Hmm... Seems safe enough. Erm.. What's that over there?" Tom: "Huh?" (Edd pushes Tom into a trap, causing Tom lots of pain. While Tom is being hurt, Edd plays with a yo-yo. Eventually, he looks at a pocket watch.) Tom: "'''AHHHHH! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!! THE ARROWS ARE EVERYWHERE!!! THIS IS THE SINGLE MOST PAINFUL EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE!!! WHY WON'T IT STOP?! PLEASE SOMEONE LET ME DIE!!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! OUCH, THE PAIN!!!'"'' (Tom is pushed back to his original spot, this time with his face covered in blood and bruises. An arrow is coming out of his head.) Tom: "I hate you." (The scene cuts to a blank area with ominous music playing. The mummy from earlier is now walking and making ominous noises.) (The next scene cuts to Matt and Tord walking in darkness. Tord lights a match. Matt looks around but when his head gets too close to Tord's match, it causes his head to engulf in flames. He runs around screaming. However, he runs into a booby trap. Suddenly, two walls block any exits and equip spikes. The walls begin to close in on the duo. After the walls, a mound of sand flows into the room from the ceiling.) Tord: "Okay, how can this get any worse?" (All of a sudden, a speaker comes in from the center of the room. It begins to play Tord's most hated song, Sunshine Lollipops. Tord now has an annoyed expression.) Tord: "Son of a-!" (The screen cuts to black then cuts to everyone regrouping.) Tom: "Hahaha! Haaa... In your... face! Ugh... You know, next time '''you' take him."'' (Everyone looks to see that there's a treasure chest at the end of the room.) Edd: "Looks like we need a key. I wonder where it could be..." (Edd turns around to see a mummy with the key around its neck.) Tom: "Holy crap!" (Everyone makes an annoyed face at Tom.) Tom: "Uh.. I mean.. Holy poptarts in a pencil sharpener!" (The annoyed faces are now squinting.) Tom: "No...? I'll go over there." (Tom walks to the other side of the room with his arm crossed and a sad expression.) (The mummy begins to mumble an ancient chant.) Edd: "Erm... Okay..." (All of a sudden, mummy hands rise from the ground. The mummies's eyes are now glowing red. Matt jumps into Tord's arms out of fear, making terrified faces. Just when the mummies are about to attack the duo, glass is heard and everything goes white. A second later, it is revealed that Tom knocked both mummies out with glass bottles.) Tom: "Jinkeys." (Edd sets the original mummy on fire, burning his wrappings and his skin. This makes the now-skeleton mad, causing him to punch Edd and knock him onto a pillar. The pillar breaks and falls.) Skeleton: "Hahaha! Oh cra-" (The pillar falls onto the skeleton. The key from his necklace is launched to Edd.) (Scene cuts to Edd unlocking the chest. Once they unlock it, a trapdoor opens under the gang, and they fall through screaming.) Edd: "Hey, I'm alive! You guys broke my fall! Guys? '''Guys?'"'' (The credits roll.) Gallery AniRTitle.png|The title card. AniRDigging.png|''"How did I get into this mess?"'' AniRSmash.png|Edd uses Tom's bass to smash a spider. AniRDug.png|Edd finds something mysterious. AniRGang.png|''"Hey guys! Check this out!"'' AniRHole.png|Everyone is uninterested with Edd's discovery. AniRInterest.png|''"But there might be treasure in there!"'' AniRRope.png|Everyone starts making their way down. R9.PNG|Everyone safely lands in the ruins. R10.PNG|The mummy senses their presence. R11.PNG|They reach a fork in the road. R12.PNG|Edd takes Tom. R13.PNG|Matt gets stuck with Tord. R14.PNG|''"I hate you..."'' TheMummy.PNG|The mummy wanders around the hallways. R15.PNG|''"Son of a..."'' R16.PNG|Everyone eventually meets up. R17.PNG|They find a small locked treasure chest. R18.PNG|Where the key to the chest was. R19.PNG|Two mummies head for Tord and Matt. R20.PNG|Tom kills the mummies. R21.PNG|Edd battles with a mummy. R22.PNG|The key eventually falls in Edd's lap. R23.PNG|Edd unlocks the treasure chest. R24.PNG|It turns out to be another booby trap. sddfvsf.JPG|Uh-oh... Tord and Matt seen in Ruined.jpg|Tord and Matt Download-1000.jpg Behind the Scenes *Tom's dialogue in this episode was re-written by his voice actor, Thomas Ridgewell, because he refused to say the lines written by Edd. Because of this, the credits give Tom's lines a separate credit for Thomas. *At the beginning of the YouTube version, low quality is chosen. In-Jokes *When Tom sees his bass destroyed, he makes a reference to Eddsworld Cereal. *There is a Tomee Bear on Tom's bed in his room. References to other media *When Edd walks by Tom's room and sees his bass, an ASDF poster is visible on the wall. **The ASDF poster has an ASDF person with the words ASDF on his head and the words stay safe underneath him. This is a nod to the ASDF comics. *This picture of "Snow in Olso", when Matt, Tom and Tord exit of living room. *Indiana Jones and Short Round from Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom are seen as skeletons. Matt takes Jones' fedora and wears it. *When the mummy starts chanting, he says "Super Nintendo", "Sega", and "That's all!". *When Tom kills the mummies, he says "Jinkies!", a reference to Scooby-Doo. *Matt jumps in Tord's arms, another reference to Scooby-Doo. Goofs *When Tom gets assaulted by arrows, he is all bruised and bleeding. However, when Edd says they need a key, his wounds immediately heal. This also happens to Tord and Matt. *When Matt jumps into Tord's arms, his hat disappears. However, when Edd unlocks the chest, it returns. *When Edd slides down the rope, his shoes are black. However, when everyone falls in the booby trap, his shoes are green. External links *Newgrounds *DeviantArt *YouTube *Albinoblacksheep Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos